


Wicked World

by vkdemon



Series: The Wicked Series [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon





	Wicked World

"I just think it's something we should be able to talk about." Kurt reached across the table to place his hand over Blaine's.

"We are talking, but Kurt, I don't know why you're so stuck on this. I told you I'm perfectly happy to go as slow as you need. I want you to be absolutely sure you're ready to take that step." Blaine had his calm mentor voice on. Kurt never realized how much he hated that voice.

"I am ready. More than ready. Please, Blaine, my dad is gone on the campaign trail this weekend. I can get Finn to leave by just saying “browser history”. We could set up candles and have a nice diner. We can take our time and go slow. Doesn't that sound perfect?" Kurt might have already bullied Finn into leaving this weekend in preparation. He wanted this to work. He needed it to.

Blaine frowned, the expression pulling at his eyes. Kurt could feel his heart dropping already. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"For the love of God, Blaine! Why? What is wrong with that? It's romantic, slow, all the settings for a romantic moment. So why can't we have a little romance?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, kissing his knuckles ever so softly. "We don't have to have sex to have romance, Kurt."

Kurt stared down at his hand. Blaine had just kissed his knuckles. Blaine had actually fulfilled Sebastian's prophecy. This was the tantamount of passion in their relationship, a gentlemanly regard and moments of playing the most stale and chaste mockery of a couple Kurt had ever seen. He couldn't imagine Sebastian ever turning down sex, or shying away from public demonstrations of his desire. Santana and Brittany made-out in the hallways, Finn and Rachel had pressed together time and time again to be caught by almost every single member of the glee club over the semesters. Tina and Mike were well known for being the two most likely to be caught having full on sex by a teacher. The glee club had taken a vote! And what did Kurt have? A peck on the mouth in private, a kiss on the knuckles and a distinct lack of passion.

He couldn't even get Blaine to hold his hand in public. A cord of tension snapped in his chest. The hand in Blaine's was yanked away.

"I want sex! I want to be intimate! I want you to want me like that. I want you to get hard because I whisper in your ear. I want you to validate my desire as normal and something you want too. I want to be your equal, not your back-up singer. I want to know what dirty desires you hide inside. I want you to put my wishes first sometimes. Dammit, Blaine, I want a real relationship, not a Disney-channel-esque watered down summer movie!"

Blaine was on his feet, his hands out in front of him, trying to encourage Kurt to lower his voice and sit down. The population of the Lima Bean was staring at them. The patronizing attempt to get him to shut up only incited Kurt further.

"Kurt, why don't you sit down and take a deep..."

"Stop it! I don't want to be calm! I want to fight about this. Don't you care? You should be fighting with me. Say you want it or not, or just say I'm wrong, or I'm right, or something! Don't you care at all?"

"Of course I care about you, Kurt." Blaine's voice was carefully modulated, as if Kurt was a startled deer.

"Us. Do you care about us? Because I'm not sure I want to care anymore." Kurt's gucci satchel was taken from the back of his chair placed on his shoulder. Kurt knew tears were on his cheeks and his face was a red splotched mess, but he needed to get out of there. He ran.

Kurt found himself curled in his bed that night. He refused food, refused company, refused his Dad's gruff concerned questions, refused to bend to Finn's inviting him to play video games. The night ticked by in spurts of tears and intermittent screams into his pillow. He didn't want this to be it. Kurt had been trying so hard for so long to be the perfect boyfriend for Blaine. He'd never imagined Blaine would want him after the whole Valentines Gap fiasco. Now that he had Blaine, he knew it was his only chance.

Kurt didn't want to be alone.

Kurt's phone played a few chords of Teenage Dream as Blaine's text came in. 'When you're calm enough to talk about what was that I'll be here. I love you, Sweetheart.'

Kurt stared at the screen. Somehow he felt more alone looking at Blaine's message than when he'd been the only gay boy at McKinley. At least back then he could imagine one day he would be desired. Now he knew he wasn't.


End file.
